


Blanket - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell gets cold, and Remmie has the blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“Dude, give me the blanket back, I’m freezing my nuts off.” Mitchell complained, tugging at the blanket that Rem Dogg was hogging at his end of the sofa.

“Deal with it, I’m colder than you are.” Rem Dogg retorted, smiling, holding tight to the blanket, game controller clutched in his other hand. 

“I doubt it.” Mitchell grumbled, flopping back on the arm of the sofa, one arm dramatically draped across his face.

“Ugh, drama queen. You’re worse than Stephen.”

“At least Stephen’s warm!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, Frank’s probably helping!” Rem Dogg winked.

Mitchell grimaced, and renewed his efforts to get the blanket back.

“I’m disabled, I deserve it.” Rem Dogg reasoned, tugging back at the blanket.

“You’ll be mentally disabled if you don’t give me that fucking blanket.”

“Well, stay down there cold, or move up here then.”

“You what?” Mitchell sat up and looked at him, befuddled. 

“If you move up here, you get warm; you stay down there, your baby makers drop off. Your choice mate.” Rem Dogg shrugged, and returned his eyes to the screen.

Mitchell sat there, thinking about it. Rem Dogg had a point. And what he wouldn’t give to get closer to Rem Dogg. There were multiple reasons why he should move closer. 

Fuck it. Mitchell thought as he scooted up the sofa, shuffling behind a slouched Rem Dogg, finally managing to get a piece of blanket. 

“Glad you’ve come to your senses.” Rem Dogg joked, adjusting his legs so that they were propped on top of Mitchell's.

“I didn’t sit here to be your fucking leg rest mate.”

“Oh? So what did you sit here for?”

“Uh...” Mitchell struggled, trying to think of the least homosexual thing he could say. 

“If you don’t want to sit there, then get underneath my head. The screens a bit sideways at the moment.”

“Uh, okay.” Mitchell said hesitantly, shuffling out from underneath Remmie’s legs and standing up.

“I’m going to fall off Rainbow Road in a minute, get a move on!”

Mitchell quickly changed places on the sofa, lifting Remmie’s head and putting in his lap.

“That’s better! More comfy too. Just don’t get a boner, will you?”

“I’ll shove you off this sofa in a minute, and leave you here.”

“Assault, bitch.”

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, before Mitchell realised he was absentmindedly playing with Rem Dogg’s hair, twisting it through his fingers. He removed his hands abruptly, folding his arms across his chest.

“You- You didn’t need to stop.” Muttered Remmie, sounding nervous, as Mario spun and fell off Rainbow Road, tragically. He paused the game, putting the controller on the coffee table, twisting so he was facing up at Mitchell, face red. 

Mitchell uncrossed his arms slowly, resting them across Remmie’s chest. “Uh... Not quite sure how to respond to that, mate.”

Rem Dogg closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation, covering his face with his hands. Mitchell bit his lip as he looked down at him. He slipped his hands underneath Remmie’s head and neck, gently lifting him up. Rem Dogg’s eyes squeezed tighter still, seeming to think that Mitchell was leaving. 

Mitchell smiled softly, tilting his own head down to meet Rem Dogg’s, pressing their lips together gently, one hand fiddling with Remmie’s hair.

Rem Dogg’s eyes snapped open in surprise, but they quickly closed again, and his hands slipped from his face, stretching one up to rest on the back of Mitchell’s head. Mitchell broke the kiss as Rem Dogg started responding, much to Remmie’s annoyance.

“Dude!” said Rem Dogg indignantly. 

“This is literally the most awkward position ever. Gimme a minute.”

Mitchell stood up, returning to his former position on the sofa, but shifted so he was kneeling over Rem Dogg, one knee on either side of him.

“That’s better.” Mitchell grinned. Rem Dogg did an impressively quick sit up and wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s neck, pulling him back down with him, kissing him furiously. 

Due to all the movement, the blanket fell to the floor, forgotten.


End file.
